Its you
by Sunset.amuto
Summary: Amu is an American girl and a part of is japanese on her moms side.She move to japan 3 years after her parents die and her cousin MARINA and she meets up with her old friend from there cause she usto visit in the summer and fell in love?there is lemon
1. what

**Hi this is my first fanfic story its called "_its you_" This is shugo chara, my name is Waterpearl not my real name ofcoase. This is ...lets get on with the story now! I own noting**

**Chapator 1:WHAT?**

**Amu's p.o.v.**

"Amu hurry we got to go now" Kristie yelled from my car.

"Ok im coming" I yelled back.

"Yeah ya dum pinkette" I giggle whenever my friend Rio called us dum blondes I got in my car from my house. It was our last day before spring break its has been 3 years since my parent were murdered. I was lucky and so were my grandparents b/c I at party on halloween w/ my friends and my granparents were working granparents live in a nursing home and help Rio, Kristie,and me with the rent and we paid off the morage last summer so we legally own the house now I guess b/c I'm not sure.

"So its fanilly spring break tomorrow...?" Rio said but it sound more like question.

"Yeah I cant belive it." Kristie sounded kind of of shocked and when she realises this both Rio and I started to laugh whole

Then my phone rang.

Be my bad boy

be my man

be my week-end love...

"hello?" I said into the phone

"mushi mushi" a lady said.

"Yes"

"Your 13 year old cousin Marina was murder today at 3:15 pm" Right then I started to cry and we were in the lunch area. So everyone could see b/c I was wearing make-up and my favorite shirt it was a white shirt w/ the words 'peace' over & over then it had a heart pink and yellow w/ a peace sign w/ a lot of glitter.I had my favorite baby fat jeans on as well as my new bikki under the outfit b/c a bunch of us were going to Newport Beach for a spring break party/BBQ. Then my best friend Victor mouthed out. 'what happened?' then I gave him a 'not now' look & he nodded.

"How did _MARINA_ die?" I heard all the people around me gasp b/c most of them knew her from when she would visit me in the we started going to Japan to visit her and 3 years ago I stopped b/c my parents others started crying as well.

"Well you see she pushed Ami out the way of a car and the car ran Marina over and well she never made it"she told me and I cried went on"Her charas is still alive though"my tears soften b/c I was relived and I relized who I was talking to.

"Sanjo-san?"

"Yes Amu its me oh Utau just came in should I ask her if she wants to for you talk to you?"

"Sure!" I cheered up.B/c Utau is my best friend from was a singer & a friend of to think of it Utua told me she had a brother but I never met has & she told he's a year older than me but the same I put the phone on speacker.

"Hey Amu!" I heard Utau and some more people there but I know who.

"Hey Utau, um Utau"

"Yeah"

"Who's there w/ you I can heard a other people in the background" I sounded more shocked than needed b/c Utau a pretty girl.

"Oh... that's just Kuuaki,Marina's charas,Eru,Iru,Yoru,and Diachi remember?"she asked me. I didn't Know the one called 'Yoru'

"Yeah I rem..."I was cut off by a another voice it was another guy I think.

"Hey your not gonna mention us your baka!" this guy had a angelic voice. It made the guys mad b/c some of the girls were blushing at his voice I still had it on speaker phone. And other of the girls around me was in a daze by the sound of his voice and the guys were pissed at them for that.

Then Utau told him something "Will you be quiet it a sercert for now b/c I think you'll be in the same classes when she comes here!"

"Well she already met me right Kuuaki"he told her.

"No you haven't Amu favorite cousin. Marina is 3 years older than her and hasn't been to Japan in 3 years" she yelled at him. I think she's right b/c I would remember a voice that angelic.

"Um Utau I remember them but I dont know the one named Yoru or the boy your talking what do you mean by 'come here'?"I sounded more confused then I had in my life.

**Utua's p.o.v.**

"Um Utau I remember them but I don't know the one named Yoru or the boy your talking what do you mean by 'come here'?"Amu sounded so confused. I put her on hold then looked at Nagi w/ a 'I'm gonna kill you look'.

Then he has the nerve to say"What?"Then my boyfriend Kuaki starts to laugh at Nagi.

"You better ran man"he warned Nagi did was smirk.

**Ikuto's p.o.v.**

I was wadering around when I saw Tadase and Rima holding a picture it seem like it anyway and they were crying pretty I decide to ask them what happened.

"Hey what happened and wheres Marina I've been looking all over for her is she out of town"

"Um...Yeah I guess you could say that"Tadase tells me then I see the picture it was Marina.

"Oh well do you when she'll be back then?"I ask and on a hunch I guess I stepped into

the wrong field b/c Rima snapped at me.

"No she isn't because..."she was unable to finish b/c Tadaseput a hand over her mouth and whisper something I didn't quiet catch.

"She isn't coming back because she said she couldn't and didn't want to."Tadase told me Rima, Tadase is nice to everyone even to Easter which I got free from several months can't seem to get into her thick then Yoru flew up to me so he must have some news.

"Ikuto"he said as he flew was tugging on the sleeve of my black school uniform so I let him drag me away from this awkward conversion if that what you want to call led me to the platform where I play my violin and where Marina sang along w/ the violin once a upon a December. When we stopped he had a 'I know something you don't' look on his face when he faced me.

"Okay what is it spit it out"I told him and he did as told of him.

"Fine"he sounded so excited"Marina's cousin is coming to live here and she's friends w/ Utua & Kuukai"I shuddered at my sisters name remembering how she used to be in love w/ me & kissed me in front of Marina.I was really confused & he could see that.

"It's a girl and her name is Amu she's in the same grade as you and hiar color is light bubble-gum pink she's smart though"he sound excited I bet he thinks I might like her better than Amu not likely."She has honey-golden eyes that sparlke in the sun light..."

**the next day (japan time)**

**Amu's p.o.v.**

I got off my plane & went to find my luggage when my cousin's shugo charas flew up too me.

"Amu-chan your here finally I missed you a lot is Ami-chan so annoying me & never visit now why?"It was easy too tell they was exicted to see me b/c it was the1st time since my parents died.

"Hi girls"I said in a hush tone b/c I didn't want people to think I was talking to myself."I know its been a while but you would remember my parents are died.I missed you too." I love them as if they was my own shugo chara but now that Marina is gone they are mine well not shugo legally until I get my own which I hope I will.

Just then I felt someone's breath behind me"EP!"I yelled so loud I think my friends heard it in America & decide to come get me not likely since they have no money.I turn around & see Utau, Rima, Tadagay(just what I call him since he broke my cos 3), Kuukai,& their charas.

"Hi guys!I've missed you so don't you call me anymore its been 3 years since you last called me?"That really got them they had a look of guilt as if they murdered someone.

"Sorry girl I've been rapped up with my career y'know"Utua tells me then I realize someone is

missing.

"Yeah oh where's Yaya,Kari and their chara's?"

"OH their on a date actucaly"wow did Rima just say the true?

"Really?That"s amazing how long have they been seeing each other?"I ask very shocked.

"Three months now"Tadagay told me.

"So whose gonna help me with getting my luggage?"

"We will"Utua & Kuukai we went to get my luggage I was walking backward as usually b/c I walk faster than talked about the thing we've been doing for the past 3 years when I hit it wasn't too hard or too soft I think I hit I hear a thud behind me.I turn around & see blue hair & black cloths.

"Oi watch where your going will ya?"he told me as he was getting up he had a husky voice which made me blush.

"G-gomen are you ok?"I mumbled back to him

"Yeah,"he answered"hey do I know you from somewhere?"

**Ikuto's p.o.v.**

"Yeah,"I answered some girl that's probably new then I saw honey-golden eyes and rib leight bubble-gum pink hair

**Flashback to 3 summers ago**

**Ikuto's p.o.v.**

**a/n i put this in so you know how old eveyone is in case you can't do math good**

**ages:**

**Amu:13**

**Uthua:11**

**Marina:10**

**Ikuto:14**

**Adults:older**

**place: Japan month: July day: 4 year: 2007**

I was using my alley cat way's to get to her house I had to talk to her before the party (a/n_this __was before Ikuto's dad left)_.When I got to her house there was a girl w/ blonde hair it was up to the end of her looked like a 'C' size cup probably 5 ft 8 inches just shorter than had a sky blue dress that went to mid-thy sleeve-less she was wearing a swimsuit under girl had a suitcase w/ rang the I hopped on Marina's balcony just in time for her to finish her squeal and see me and gave me a 'go away we can talk at the party' so went on the roof right as she ran for the door and answered it before her parents got up I'm just guessing though

"Amu I missed you from last are you ready for the party today its in a hour" she was so excited I couldn't help but smile at her b/c it was at my house. Then the girl Amu replied to her "Hey cos I've missed you too yes I'm ready for that party you told me when I was on the plane do you have your room ready for me?" What? Why is she staying in Marina's room does this happen a lot?

"Yes its ready come on lets get your stuff up then get there I volunteered us to help set-up for the party I think you and my friend Ikuto will get along great"she told her went stairs and came back outside in 10 heartbeats they were quick know doubt about I rushed home just in time for Marina and her cousin to get there.

"Hey strangers!"I yell over my shoulder as Marina gets out of the car.

"Ikuto! how are you? Is Utau here?"she yells as she runs and jumps on my back and give me a hug like that she stays like that for a minute b/c I start to turn blue like my hair. Then I heard giggling a bit to distance b/c Marina was next to I turn around & Amu w/ Ami and Marina is pulling her cousin along to met me. She stops giggling b/c Marina pushed her into me and then all of sudden her body is pressed up against mine & were both blushing.B/c she was going to fall backward after she hit my on the spur of the monment I grab her waist to keep her from falling.

Now that I see her up close she has light bubble-gum pink hair smells like strawberries, through the sun's in her eye they're still thoughtful the color is honey-gold w/ the sun in them they looked like summer dress was light blue like the sky than her eyes.

Then I decided to speak to her"Hi I'm Ikuto and you are?"

"Amu nice to meet you"she was still blushing but her vioce was didn't ask me to let go so I didn't but I moved left hand to my side.

"Come on I'll show you where you can change into you swimsuit" I wasn't paying attention that she already had it on until she spoke her lovely vioce again.

"That's okay just show me where the pool is I already have it on under this stupid dress."

"Oh okay but I think that dress is nice on you"I told her w/ a smirk on my face and it did look good on her blush came back and it was deep scarlet color.

"T-Thank-you for saying so"she replied to me and we walked to my pool and she asked me to unzip her dress so she could dive in and I did as I was told.

**_Flashback end back to present day_**

"hey do I know you from somewhere?"I ask this girl in front of me

"No I don't think so I'm new around here but I used to come here in the summer for a that was three years ago and I never came back but my anut and uncle asked me to come back here for life so I'm liven here in Japan now."she told me w/ a breath taking smile.

"Come on Amu stop spilling your guts to a guy you don't know"Great my sister is here.

"Ok Uthau"she mumbled back to my sis.

"Come on Hinamori-san lets get your luggage"Kuaki was pulling her at top it was just me and Uthau.

"Okay that is Marina's cosin she in the same grade as you,in your classes and your sharing a dorm with you this year so don't rape her she's never had her first kiss,"why is she being mean to me"see ya bro!"now she nice. What was that about?Oh well Uthau gone now so whatever.

"Amu-chan...Amu-chan"I heard somewhere behind me but I leave it be & just when I'm about to walk away"Oh Ikuto-san I didn't expect to see you here"I turn around & see Marina's parents.

"Oh yeah well I was just looking to see if my dad came back"which was true everyday I come here to see if my dad came back.

"Oh yes I forgot your dad is still away isn't he"Marina's dad said to me"Well we got to go see you tomorrow morning, wait do you still want us to take you?"he asked

"Yeah my mom is too lazy by my books"also true ever since my dad left she just mouts about the house.

"Okay see you tomorrow!"Marina's mom exmailed b/c they were walking away to look for their niece.

**OKAY see ya ppl R&R bye! hope you liked it i need ideas let me know what i should do the 2nd chap is called_ NEW GIRL!_**


	2. a car ride and a new school

**Hi get on with the story now! I own noting...wish i did though! story:_It's you_**

**Chapter 2:A car ride and a new school!**

**Amu's p.o.v.**

"Amu-chan!"Nina yelled in my is one of my cousin Marina old shugo charas until yestrday when she was fasicteand got mad easily about stuff even the tiniest of things set her she was yelling for me to get up and get redy to go to this boarding school that me, Utua, Kukai,and Utua's brother i think his name is Ikuto..yeah thats right it was 't even upack concisdering it was a freedress school much to my liking.

"I'm up Nina ok"I say to her and I see a small amile on her lips

"Amu-chan"I turn my head to the sound of my name and find that Izzy another one of Marina's chara is the sprots and fashion lover.

"Yeah?"I ask not really caring in my voice but inside I have about twenty questions in my head.

"I picked out your outfit for the day already"she point at the I ran over to the bathroom and went inside.I get inside and I gasp at the outfit it was a black tanktop with a medium blue learther jacket and dark wash skinny jeans I had a chose of black sneakers or medium blue high I got ready and put on my make-up and pray for a mirale to happen to top my outfit off i put on my favorite necklaceit was a yin and yang sign in blue and faded pink 'n' red with a heart dangaling from it that was different shades of blue and purple.I put my pink hair in two red bobbie pins on the left side of my head in put them in a criss-cross manner making it look like an 'X'

"Amu-chan can we see how you look?"Annabell askes is the school geek type of chara.

"Okay in coming out but dont laugh if I dont look good"I tell them and stepped out the the I hear 5 small gasps.

"Amu-chan you look amazing all the guy will fall at your feet"They all yell at me and I blush a light pink.

"Amu-chan!"I hear Midora and Tugsume call for me down stairs "Its time to go!"they yel

"Coming"I yell as i grab my bags and walk down stairs."Well how do I look?"I ask them.

"Beutiful"They said to I blush again.

"Okay lets go now we need to get Utua,Kukai,andIkuto."Midor says and I nod in agreement because Iwant to meet this Ikuto Midor and I left Tugsume went to work in his car so Midor were alone til we got Utua,Ikuto,and Kukai.

We just got Utua and is so embarring because yesterday apparently I bumped into him at the airport while I was getting my luggage with Utua and Kukai.I was walking backwards with them and because those two are so into each other that they walk to slow for my liking and you get the picture right... Utua was snickering from my blush and Ikuto teasing me and smirking at me.I didn't even know the guy and he does the Fuck thatJerk!

**Ikuto's p.o.v.**

So I guess what Marina said about Amu going into shell shock after her parents death and forgetting Nagi, Yuu, and me is true because she didn't recognize me at the airport and know I'm teasing her like I use to before she forgot.I bet now she thinks I'm a just got to Kukai's house and when he gets in we leave for the school not seeing our families til this term is over.

"Amu do you want to know who is in your dorm as well"Utua asks her knowing Amu she'll say yes.

"Uh-huh oh is it mixed or girls dorms and guys dorms?"she asked anyone who was willing to answer.

So Ilean down to her ear and tell her"Mixed Amu-kio"Then I lightly bit her ear and kissed her I smirkedbecause she moaned when I bit her ear and blush blood red at both actions

"Oh"is all she says I chuckle at her answer.

"Anyway...Ikuto is your dorm mate"I swear I love my sister at times like this she made sure Amu and I were in the same dorm.

"Eh"Amu is shocked at this but recovers with a slight blush...huh why is she blushing does she remember that we had a thing for each other oh please let it be true.

"We're here"Midor tells us and Kukai opens the door since he was the the rest of us follow after when Amu gets out after me I put my arm around her waist in hopes she would remember how it use to be with didn't say a word problay because she didn't want to make a secene in front of everyone but what surprized me is that she put her hand in my back pocket and smiles up at me and I smile back.

Amu and I were in our dorm room and were unpacking our just finished, Amu and I had every class together and sat in the back and next to each other in every class as now we were in silince as we unpacked.I put away the last of my cloths and turned around just as she smiled again at me with a slight blush problay thinking about this morning in the parking 's charas and Yoru went out to do some stuff with the gradians so Tadase should have taken them to his Amu and I start walking to each other once our feet are touching we stopped.

**Done!Sorry for the cliffy but I need an idea on what I have Amu and Ikuto do I already have the Lemon sence in my head but how to bring it out I dont know here are some options**

**a)amu remembers ikuto and kisses him and says "i remember now" and have him crush his lips to hers and lemon starts there**

**b)ikuto says "i love you amu" kisses her and then lemon**

**c)amu says "i feel like i know you ikuto" he says "good" they kiss and lemon**

**d)just start the lemon from where i ended**

**e)a-c in a this order : c, b, and a ; starts when lemon ends**

**or**

**f)c, and b amu remember later in the story**

**R,R&I : read review and ideas**


End file.
